Three Generations Reading the Harry Potter Books
by HugoWeasleyASPScorpRose
Summary: The Marauders, the golden trio plus Tonks and Ginny and the Next Generation reading the books.
1. Prologue

It was another tough History of Magic lesson for Albus. He just couldn't get over the fact how many families had been ripped apart, so many lives cut short by one ruthless person. And the ministry remained oblivious for so many years.

"Voldemort," hissed Albus. He had grown up hearing, fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself. His reverie was interrupted by a girl saying, "Told you he was here Scorpius."

"I didn't disagree with you Rose," the boy, Scorpius muttered.

"Al," Rose said gently.

He turned snapping, "What!"

"Oi, she's trying to help Al. Calm down," said Scorpius.

"I just came here, because I wanted to be alone for a little while. I was just going to change out of my uniform so I could go to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer."

"Albus! It isn't a Hogsmeade weekend!"

"Rose, calm down. I've done this before and I have never gotten in trouble. Butterbeer just helps me think okay?"

"Scorpius, did you know about this?" inquired Rose.

The blonde boy looked a little sheepish. "Well, I knew he disappeared for a bit after getting upset. But, no, I did not know where he went. And I wonder why he never took me along." He turned to look at Albus.

"Sorry Scorp, but sometimes I need to be alone. Anyways, I did this ever since first year. Madame Rosmerta doesn't care. She thought I looked so cute sneaking out of the castle when I was eleven years old. She knew I was upset and offered me a butterbeer on the house." Seeing Rose's look he said, "But, I paid for it."

"Albus Severus Potter! How could you sneak out of school?"

"Well, I wasn't going to...yet. I just wanted to think for a while first. I mean, come on Rose, History of Magic was my last class and I could have come back before dinner."

Rose said, "No, Al! How could you? You know, Aunt Ginny will hear about this!"

Al looked shocked. "Rosie, how can you rat me out to my mother. I wish Teddy were here. He'd know exactly what to say. He understands!" Just then there was a knocking sound. The three students looked surprised.

"Vic, open the door! I said I was sorry!"

Scorpius turned around and saw a door behind him. He reached out and opened it. "Teddy?" The boy saw a man with turquoise hair and a bouquet of flowers.

"Scorpius? What are you doing at my house?" he asked.

Albus ran to the man. "Teddy, you're at Hogwarts!"

"I'm at Hogwarts? What? Rose? How am I here? What did you three do?" he groaned.

"Nothing. I was just talking to Rose and Scorpius and you came."

No one said anything for a minute while Rose paced back and forth. Finally, she snapped her fingers and said, "Al we're in the Room of Requirement."

"We know that Rose," sighed Albus.

"Let me finish," she snapped. "As I was saying, when you walk past it three times you wish for the room to be whatever you need it to be. So, when Al said he wanted Teddy, Teddy appeared."

"You're a genius Rose!" Teddy cried. And at that she smirked. "Now how do I get home?

To that she replied, "Well, since Al is the one who wished you here, he just needs to wish you home."

Albus shrugged. "I suppose I could do that, but Ted the real reason I wished you here was so I could talk to you. I mean, how do you deal with everything? I can't even sit through one History of Magic lesson without wanting to travel back in time and kill Voldemort myself."

Teddy looked around a bit, confused at what to say. Finally he settled on something. "Well, it's really hard. But I guess I'm just proud. Everyone who died in that war wanted the world to be a better place for future generations. Like my parents, they went off knowing they could die so that I could be safe. Not that I'm never upset. Sometimes, I really wish I could meet my parents. It's natural Al. But you just have to remember, it's in the past now, and we have to be thankful for the life that we now have."

Albus smiled. "Thanks Ted you were a real help. I guess I'm gonna go have some butter—"

"James Sirius Potter, I am gonna kill you!" A black haired boy followed by a brown haired one ran into the room, followed by a girl who was shouting.

The black haired boy turned and ran backwards holding his hands up. He laughed, "Lils, calm down everything will be okay. This was a test for Hugo; I needed to see if he could be a good pranking partner now that Fred left. And he passed with flying colours." He messed up Hugo's hair and gave him a high-five. Hugo grinned from ear to ear.

"I don't care about your stupid pranks James! I just don't want my hair to be green!"

"I can fix it Lily!" cried Rose.

Lily turned to Rose with a thankful look upon her face. "Thanks Rose." Rose did some fancy motions with her wand and muttered a couple of words and Lily's hair was back to its normal dark red colour.

"Ted what are you doing here?" asked the three kids who just appeared.

"Quaffle. And no, Potter I will never go out with you!" shrieked a girl.

"Aww, c'mon. You can't resist my charm forever Evans."

"Prongs, face it, you'll never get _Lily_ to go out with you."

Rose looked around in confusion. She looked toward her cousins, brother and Teddy and Scorpius who were honorary members of the family mouthing, _Lily _and Prongs. Teddy put his finger to his lips, telling everyone to quiet down.

"This is not the Gryffindor common room," said another male with sandy hair.

_Lily _groaned. "What did you do Potter? Remus, do you know what's going on? Hey I think I see some people." At the mention of Remus, Teddy paled considerably. Everyone in the room flinched when they heard a thump.

"Wotcher," said a woman with bubblegum pink hair. "Where do you reckon we are?"

"I have no idea," said a boy with red hair. "What do you think Hermione?"

"Shhh, Ronald. I think there are other people here."

A boy with black hair pulled out his wand. "Do you think they're Death Eaters?"

"Oi, who you calling Death Eaters?" asked _James _indignantly.

Rose stepped in. "No one here is a Death Eater. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I think I have an idea. Why don't we have a seat and talk this through."

Ron looked at her and snorted. "Like we're gonna trust you. I don't know a thing about you. Prove you're not Death Eaters."

"Well, I'm pretty positive that this is the summer before your fifth year, and you're staying at number 12 Grimmauld Place," said James.

_James _nudged the boy beside him. "Padfoot, they're talking about your place."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Hermione.

Rose smiled. "I think the eight of you time travelled to the future." She did a quick head count and thought she saw _James Potter, Lily Evans, _Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks, her Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry and both her parents.

Hermione replied, "Time travel, sure. You'd need a time turner to do that and I for one do not have one."

"But you did in your third year, and you and Harry helped _someone_ escape on Buckbeak."

Sirius was whispering to _James _beside him. The dog animagus finally made up his mind. "Say you're telling the truth. Who are you that you know all this?"

Al looked around smiling. "We're most of your relatives from the future."

"Yeah I kind of thought that," said _James_ looking toward Harry, Albus and James.

Harry looked uneasy. He kept looking toward _Lily _and _James_ wondering what could have brought them here. Then he studied the other people and saw that two boys looked almost exactly like him, a girl who looked like Hermione and a boy who looked like Ron. There was another girl who was a mix of his mother and his best friend's sister, Ginny. Beside her there was a boy who was a spitting image of Draco Malfoy and a man with turquoise hair.

"Just believe us," pleaded Rose. "You have to." Then she muttered to Scorpius, "I wish there was something that could explain everything to them."

"Ouch!" said Hermione. She kneeled down. "Guys, I found some books. And look, this one is called Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Only you would get excited over a couple of-wait did you say Harry?"

Rose beamed. "Thank you Room of Requirement," she whispered. She continued louder, "Let's introduce ourselves. Why don't you go first?" She pointed to ¾ of the Marauders and _Lily._

"Okay I'm _James Potter._ And I'm pretty sure these books are going to be about my son! _Lily, _he has your eyes." He moved his hands around and smiled.

"_Lily Evans," _was muttered.

The sandy haired boy said, "Remus Lupin. These two gits are my best friends." He pointed at Sirius and _James._

Sirius laughed. "Sirius Black at your service. All of us are in Gryffindor. The best house at Hogwarts! You guys should go next and I think I know who you are, Ms Nymphadora Tonks."

"That's right! So, I'm an auror now. I was a Hufflepuff and I'm a Metamorphagus." To prove the last fact she screwed her face up and changed her nose. She first had a hook nose and then a pig's nose.

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger. My parents are dentists and I'm in Gryffindor, going into my fifth year at Hogwarts."

"Ron Weasley. Also in Gryffindor. Sixth of six brothers and sixth of seven siblings."

"You have a sister?" asked _Lily _incredulously. "Weasleys haven't had a girl in generations!"

"I'm that girl." Ginny waved. "Ginny Weasley at your service. A Gryffindor like everyone here." At the last comment Scorpius and Albus looked around sheepishly.

Harry looked around and thought maybe the battle he was fighting wasn't as hopeless as he thought. The two boys who looked like him were proof of that. And now he was getting a chance to get to know the parents he had never met. Little did he know Teddy Lupin was having similar thoughts. He sighed and finally spoke. "Harry James Potter." And he only had eyes for his two parents. "Son of _Lily _and _James Potter. _Gryffindor hou—"

"YES, I MARRY EVANS! I DO IT! IN YOUR FACE PADFOOT!" _James _jumped up and down, ecstatic.

_Lily _on the other hand looked absolutely terrified. "No, that can't happen. Potter must have made amorentia or done something illegal."

Sirius looked at Remus extending his hand. "Cough up Moony." The werewolf shrugged and pulled out five galleons from his pocket, looking disappointed yet happy at the same time. His best friend was going to marry the girl he went after ever since first year.

"Your turn," Harry said looking toward the mysterious strangers who seemed to know a lot about his life.

"Why don't you go first Rosie." James pushed her forward.

"Hi everyone!" She waved, smiling. "I am Rose Weasley."

"You have another sister?" _Lily _asked Ronin disbelief.

"No..."

"I'm from the future remember? And this is my brother Hugo." She pointed to the brown haired boy who helped James prank Lily.

"Any more information?" Sirius asked motioning her to continue.

"Nope."

"Alright then...," he replied

Teddy cleared his throat. "Uh, well... I'm Teddy."

"You know you all should give us a little bit more information. What about the house you're in?" asked Hermione.

Everyone looked toward Albus and Scorpius. They said in unison, "No," while shaking their heads.

There was an awkward silence. "James." He waved.

"Wicked. You're named after me!"

Hermione nudged Harry. "These must be your kids then," she whispered.

He muttered, "No, really Hermione. What gave them away? The fact that those two look almost exactly like me?"

Ron butted in, "So, the rest of them must have some connection to the people of our generation."

Hermione looked almost impressed as he said that. "I have some common sense; no need to be so surprised Hermione." She looked away feeling embarrassed.

"Why don't I just introduce everyone? I'm Lily. James is my oldest brother and Albus is the middle kid. Rose is the same age as him and they're best friends with Scorpius. I'm the second youngest being older than Hugo by just a day and Teddy is just a really good friend. Now why don't you grab those books from Au—Hermione, yeah Hermione over there and begin reading Rose."

Rose obliged while everyone sat cross legged on the floor.

"You know you look an awful lot like Draco Malfoy, Scorpius."

"Er, well you see Ron—"

Rose interrupted, "You don't need to tell him anything Scorpius. But don't worry everyone; we'll reveal a little bit of information as we go along because I'm sure almost everyone here is hiding something." She looked at Harry then _James _and _Lily _and back again. Harry squirmed in his seat.

**The Boy Who Lived**


	2. Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling.  
**

**The Boy Who Lived**

Harry groaned internally.

**Mr and Mrs Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"You are very welcome," said _James_.

Sirius laughed. "Seriously _James_? Now I for one have to point out that these Dursleys sound so boring. I mean who wants to be normal?"

"Yeah, yeah, normal is very boring. I would like to keep reading so try to keep the interruptions to a minimum. If we go at this rate we'll finish in fifty years!" said Rose.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Rose takes reading very seriously."

"I should hope so." Hermione crossed her arms.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

**Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"Drills?" asked _James_.

_Lily_ replied, "They're a type of muggle tool, that put holes in walls by putting screws through."

"What's the point of that?"

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. **

That does sound like Petunia, _Lily _thought.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"They sound wonderful," drawled Sirius.

Harry shook his head. "You don't know the half of it."

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

"Really there is no need to keep things bottled up," James said.

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"What's wrong with the Potters?" cried Lily, James, Albus and _James._

"To them, everything," replied Harry.

"How do you know so much about these people?" inquired _Lily._

"Well, the book is called Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. I would think that implies Harry being in the book. And I am Harry."

"Oh, right."

**Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDusrsleyish**

"UnDursleyish? Is that even a word?" asked Sirius.

"No," replied Hermione.

"Oh," he laughed.

"Guys guess what?" asked _James._

"What?" said everyone.

"Mrs Dursley's sister is _Lily. _And I'm the good-for-nothing husband."

"You sure are good-for-nothing," muttered _Lily._

**As it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters has a small son, too,**

"That must be you Harry!" exclaimed Sirius.

"No, really?" Harry replied.

**But they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that. When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work**

"His most boring tie? Why would he want to wear a boring tie?" asked Sirius.

"He's a boring person, who likes everything to be normal," answered Harry.

"Why is he humming then?" asked _Lily._

"I don't know, that's pretty strange."

**And Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Brat," said _Lily_.

"And this is when he's in a good mood," said Harry.

_James _looked at Albus and noticed something. "Why aren't you in your robes?"

"Oh, I was gonna sneak out for some butterbeer," he replied sounding sheepish.

"Albus!" reprimanded Hermione.

"Just like you Rose," muttered Scorpius.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Where's your uniform Scorpius?"

"Well when Al ran away Rose wanted me to go check the dorm for him so I changed into something more comfortable. Well I just put a jumper on."

Hermione looked suspicious. "Why didn't she check herself? Girls can get into the boys dormitories."

"I had to go talk to Professor Flitwick. Dinner was coming soon and it was the only time I could ask about my Charms essay," replied Rose smoothly.

James looked impressed.

"Oh," said Hermione. "You can read on now Rose."

**None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"Well muggles hardly notice anything," Scorpius pointed out. Ron didn't like this boy too much and sent a glare his way.

**At half past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls, "Little tyke," chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house.**

"He finds that amusing!" _Lily _was incredulous. She couldn't believe what kind of family her sister had.

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar—a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realise what he had seen—then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight,**

"That's the first sign. He's going crazy guys!" laughed Sirius.

**What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

"Muggles really don't notice anything. They just blame it on any logical reasoning," Ron pointed out. Then he noticed he just agreed with the boy, Scorpius, and shook his head, mentally scolding himself.

**Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

Everyone laughed. Then Sirius said, "I bet it's Minnie. She's a cat animagus. But I'm more of a dog person myself." At that everyone except _Lily _laughed.

"Why's everyone laughing?" she asked, confused.

Sirius put both arms out with his palms out. "You all know about it?"

There were several nods and yeahs.

"Guess that cat's out of the bag. Or should I say dog? Am I in Azkaban then? What about Prongs and Wormtail?"

At the mention of the last name everyone's eyes darkened a bit.

Harry answered, "We just kinda know. You'll find out soon enough, I guess."

"Fair enough." He shrugged.

**As Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror.**

"Oh, right, the cat. Who wants to take me up on that bet? A knut?" asked Sirius.

Tonks raised her hand. "You're on Sirius."

"Hey, that's Uncle Sirius to you."

She laughed. "You know I'm older than you right now."

**It was now reading the sign that said **_**Privet Drive**_**—no, **_**looking **_**at the sign; cats couldn't read maps **_**or **_**signs. Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"I don't know how they could be this reckless," said Hermione.

**Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes—the get-ups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of those weirdoes standing close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt—these people were obviously collecting for something...yes that would be it. The traffic moved on, and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings car park, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. **_**He **_**didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night-time.**

"I can't believe they've never even seen owls!" exclaimed James.

**Mr Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people.**

"He's really rude. I don't know how your sister could ever marry him Evans," said _James._

"You don't know my sister _Potter."_

**He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"Hey, Harry, remember when I called you?"

"How could I forget Ron?" The two best friends laughed together.

**He was in a very good mood until lunch-time, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the baker's opposite.**

"Like he's buy one! He's probably gonna buy the whole bakery!" cried Sirius.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag,**

Everyone laughed. "You were right Sirius, he couldn't settle for that single bun," James said.

**That he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"**That Potters, that's right, that's what I heard—"**

"Why are they talking about us?" asked _James._

Everyone who knew replied, "You'll see."

"**Yes, their son, Harry—"**

"Harry? Oh my God, what happened?" asked _Lily_, concerned.

**Mr Dursley stopped dead.**

"Wish he stayed dead," muttered Sirius. _James _heard and laughed.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache,**

"He can do that!" cried Sirius. Everyone laughed.

**Thinking...no, he was being stupid.**

"He's always stupid!" said James.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew **_**was **_**called Harry.**

"How could he not know your name?" inquired _Lily. _She could not believe this was the man her sister married.

"He usually just called me boy."

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"Yes, Harvey Potter. You know it doesn't have the same ring to it," said Hugo.

"It's better than Hugo," snickered Sirius. "Were your parents drunk or something when they named you kid?" Hugo looked upset and then laughed. He thought what his mother would look like, drunk.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister.**

Even though she didn't get on well with her sister, it didn't mean she still didn't want the two to reconcile. _Lily _looked down and played with her fingers. _James _kept glancing at her every few seconds and nudged her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It's her loss." _Lily _smiled and thought, maybe _James Potter _wasn't such a bad guy after all.

**He didn't blame her—if **_**he'd **_**had a sister like that...**

"You'd be a lucky bloke," said _James _angrily.

**But all the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon, and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"**Sorry,"**

"Gasp," cried Sirius. He put his hand to his mouth. "I had no idea that word was in his vocabulary."

**He grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realised that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare: "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last!**

"Wait, read that again Rose," said Remus. Teddy looked at him for a couple of seconds before Remus noticed. Teddy quickly shifted his gaze.

**Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last!**

"I didn't mean that literally Rose. But, he's gone. You-Know-Who has gone."

Sirius said, "I bet it was you _James_. They were talking about the Potters. You were probably overcome with emotion as he was going to hurt your beloved wife and son and something came over you and BAM he's dead!"

Harry looked down at this. Rose and Albus exchanged glances.

**Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

_Lily_ rolled her eyes. "They're exposing wizardry!"

**And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"I have no idea how he survived," whispered Harry to Ron.

**Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things,**

"He doesn't seem the type to approve of imagination," pointed out Lily.

**Which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"You're right Lils," said her oldest brother.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood—was the tabby cat he'd spotted earlier that morning. It was not sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"**Shoo!" said Mr Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move.**

"Of course," snorted _James,_ "Old McGonagall isn't one to listen to others."

**It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behaviour, Mr Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs Dursley had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ('Shan't!'). Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living-room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

"**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The news reader allowed himself a grin.**

"I bet he's a wizard!" cried Rose.

Hermione nodded her head. "I think you're right," she smiled.

"**Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"**Well, Ted,"**

Tonks gasped. "I think that's my father."

Teddy looked confused. "Why would your father be in the Muggle news mum?"

She opened her mouth to respond but _Lily _was faster. "The Ministry of Magic has some Muggleborn witches and wizards working in the Muggle world to alert them of suspicious activities the Muggles are noticing. Also, if anyone say, sends a letter through Muggle post the wizards or witches can handle it."

"How do you know about this _Lily_?" asked _James._

She grinned sheepishly. "Well once my sister sent a letter to Dumbledore."

Harry looked befuddled. "Why would she send a letter to Dumbledore? She hates the wizard world."

_Lily _replied, "I suppose it will come up. I'm sure I'll explain that you." There was a grim expression on everyone who knew what was sure to be coming up.

**Said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early—it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs Dursley came into the living-room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously.**

"What kind of person is scared of their own wife?" asked James in disbelief.

"You would understand if you met Petunia," said _Lily._

James opened his mouth but then closed it. He shook his head. They shouldn't know everything just yet, he thought.

"**Er—Petunia, dear—you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr Dursley mumbled. "Owls...shooting stars...and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

"_**So?" **_**snapped Mrs Dursley. **

"**Well, I just thought...maybe...it was something to do with...you know...**_**her **_**lot."**

**Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he's heard the name 'Potter'. He decided he didn't dare.**

"You know what's weird _Lily? _She's your sister, yet her husband is more interested in you and is noticing these things," _James _said. She shrugged.

**Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son—he's be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

"**I suppose so," said Mrs Dursley stiffly.**

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"No it's not," defended Albus. "I haven't met a single Harry." In his head he continued, unless you count my dad of course.

"I haven't met another Harry. And Al, you've met me." For a second Albus's eyes widened and then he laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, you," he mumbled.

"**Oh, yes," said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly.**

"Aww _Lily, _I think he actually likes the name," teased _James._

"**Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden.**

"Why does he need to creep to the window?" wondered Sirius. "I mean, it's not a crime to look out a window."

_Lily _said, "Who knows, maybe now Petunia is against windows too."

_James _laughed, "On his side Padfoot?" Sirius gagged.

"Never," he croaked.

**The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it was waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things?**

"He does not approve of imagination. So, how could he be imagining everything?" Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes.

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of—**

"You're not related to them, smart one," said Scorpius. Again, Ron glared and the distaste on his face was apparent.

"That's right, Dudley and Petunia are," said Hugo.

**Well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got to bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quite quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind.**

_James _put an arm over _Lily. _"Didn't know he cared so much about us _Lils." _She shrugged his arm off her shoulders in response. I said I thought he wasn't so bad, thought Lily. I don't want to be so friendly with him though.

**His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters **_**were **_**involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind...**

"You know, not only wizards are prejudice. These Muggles are too," pointed out Scorpius.

Ron sneered, "Yes, but these are the only exceptions. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

He replied, "You have to stop grouping and judging people based on their House or family. Albus is the one who's really making a difference in this. I thought I was going to have to come to Hogwarts and be looked down upon for what my family did, but he proved that some people can be the better person, and changed everyone's opinions on—"

Albus shoved him.

"What was that for?" Albus whispered in the blonde boy's ear.

He nodded. "Go tell them Al," he encouraged.

So, Albus leaned back and both hands on the back of his head. He cleared his throat and announced, "My dad taught me that it doesn't matter what house you're in. So, once I met Scorpius I made up my mind. I did what no one expected. And I'm happy I did it, I made friends and changed people's lives. Not to brag or anything, but I think I kind of did live up to people's expectations of me. But I also didn't because I chose to be in," he took a deep breath, "Slytherin." He shut his eyes and closed his ears in preparation for what he thought would be a large outburst. He was right.

"You're in what?" cried Ron.

Sirius looked surprised and chuckled awkwardly. "I guess you're kinda like me."

"Emphasis on kinda," said James. That earned him a push from his brother.

Sirius continued, "I guess I just wanted to show everyone that I wasn't like my family. You wanted to do that too, but you also wanted to show that all Slytherins aren't bad. So I guess I'm saying that you're pretty cool for a Slytherin."

"Thanks, I guess. You're pretty cool for a Gryffindor."

"So who is Scorpius?" asked Hermione. "I mean before he was just Scorpius but now that we know he's a Slytherin and you are too Al, who is he? I'm guessing that's why you wanted to keep his house a secret. I think I know which family he is from but others might not know." She glanced in Ron and Harry's direction.

"I'm not that stupid," said the red head she looked at.

"I'm a Malfoy. We did say we would reveal a bit about ourselves as we read."

Rose said, "I wanted there to be a little mystery Scorp. I didn't want them to know _everything_ while we were still reading the first chapter!"

"Sorry. Let's continue."

"Yes, let's."

**He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on. He yawned and turned over. It couldn't affect **_**them...**_

**How very wrong he was.**

**Mr Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"That's McGonagall for you," said _James._

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"Dumbledore!" shouted everyone.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." **

**He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness.**

"The deluminator," whispered Hugo.

**Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer **

"Put-outer? What kind of name is that?" asked Sirius.

Hugo said, "Well it's really called a deluminator." Seeing how everyone reacted to Hugo's knowledge he shrugged and said, "What, I read too you know."

**back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke it.**

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"Ha! I win Nymphadora. Pass me that knut."

She reached into her pocket and reached out to pass Sirius his money. But she first said, "Don't call me Nymphadora. Everyone calls me Tonks."

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"You know what I was wondering?"

"What, Rose?" asked Ron.

"How did McGonagall know that Dumbledore was going to come here?"

Hermione said, "That's a good question. I suppose Dumbledore must be wondering the same thing."

"**How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls...shooting stars...Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"**You can't blame them," Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really **_**has**_** gone, Dumbledore?"**

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"**

"Does anyone want a sherbet lemon?" asked Albus. He waved one after reaching into his pocket. Everyone just laughed and shook their heads.

"**A **_**what?"**_

"**A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who **_**has **_**gone—"**

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? **

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the name itself," stated Rose.

"Hey, I said that! Where'd you hear that?" questioned Hermione.

Rose squirmed looking around. Where is the skill to lie when I really need it, she thought. I just lied a few minutes ago. "Uh...I just hear that around. Everyone says it." Hermione looked quite proud that her saying was being repeated by everyone.

**All this "You-Know-Who" nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: **_**Voldemort.**_**" Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying "You-Know-Who". I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

"**I know you haven't," said Professor McGongall, sounding half-exasperated, half-admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-Who – oh, all right, **_**Voldemort –**_** was frightened of."**

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will ever have."**

"Only because he's too noble," said _James._

"**Only because you're too – well – **_**noble **_**to use them."**

"You and McGonagall think alike!"

"Shut up Padfoot," muttered _James._

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"What? That is just something I did not want to know," said Ron.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing to the **_**rumours**_** that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

"It was Prongs. I told you all this before."

"Okay so don't go through it again." Remus rolled his eyes.

**It seemed Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.**

"**What they're **_**saying**_**," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow.**

"Hey, I live in Godric's Hollow," _James _said. At that everyone who knew what was going to be said looked around the room awkwardly and became quite quiet.

"I told you guys-"

"Shut up Padfoot!" cried Remus.

"Always cutting me off."

**He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're – **_**dead.**_**"**

"We're _dead?_" cried _Lily _and _James._ "Voldemort killed us?"

Everyone in the room was quiet, even Sirius. "But...you can't be. Prongs, dead. No, it must be a rumour."

Harry sat quietly looking into his lap. He looked up and whispered, "It's true. I'm so sorry. But it's true." There was a single tear on his cheek from looking at his soon to be dead parents. Hearing about the parents he never knew cut like a knife each time. It just made it worse to see them, and their reactions.

Remus shook his head. "No we must've been there. How could we leave them alone? Sirius, Peter and I, we must have fought for them. They couldn't have died. They won't die." The last sentence he spoke was a promise.

"No, it's done Moony. I'm dead- or I will be. There's nothing you can do to stop it. What's meant to be will happen."

_Lily _looked at her son. "I am so sorry. I understand now. Dumbledore's going to give you to Petunia. It's all my fault. I never should have let this happen. Your childhood will be miserable and it's all my fault," whispered _Lily._

Harry couldn't let his mother feel so guilty so he just walked to her and to his father and sat with them. He embraced them both and whispered something to each of them.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"**Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

"She cares about me," said _James._ He smiled a sad smile.

"Of course she does," whispered _Lily._

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone."**

"It's okay guys. My son, he defeated Voldemort. And how old were you then?"

Harry said softly, "One. I was one dad." And it brought him a great pleasure to say that final word. The reality of what was happening sunk in then. I'm really talking to my parents, thought Harry.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"**It's – it's **_**true?" **_**faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"**We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"I think Dumbledore knows," guessed _Lily. _"He knows everything."

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"I guess we found out how McGonagall knew, Rose."

"I guess we did mu- Hermione." Rose corrected her slip-up at the last moment.

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me **_**why **_**you're here, of places?"**

"**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"That means my parents – they're dead." _James _looked down.

Sirius stood up. "They're not his only family! He has me, and Peter and Remus!" Sirius was absolutely indignant.

"There's a reason," Harry said. "Dumbledore has a reason for everything," he said darkly.

"**You don't mean – you **_**can't **_**mean the people who live **_**here?**_**" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter? He can't explain all this in a letter!" Hermione cried.

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? **

Ron nudged Hermione, a smile forming on his lips. "You're just like her," he laughed.

**These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future**

"Is it?" asked _Lily _and the Marauders.

Harry shook his head. "Thanks goodness, it isn't. I don't know if I would be able to handle it."

– **there will be books written about Harry **

"We're reading one." Rose held up the book for everyone to see. Scorpius chuckled.

– **every child in our world will know his name!"**

"**Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"He has a point," Lily said.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes – yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"**Hagrid's bringing him."**

"**You think it –**_**wise- **_**to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I trust Hagrid," said Harry quietly.

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to – what was that?"**

"Yeah, he kinda is careless," said Ron, scratching his head. "Remember he kinda slipped up that time we asked him about the Philosopher's Stone?"

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"Oh my God, that is so cool!" yelled Sirius. "I want one."

"Keep listening Sirius." Rose smiled.

**If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide.**

"Hagrid," everyone said in unison.

**He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so **_**wild **_**– long tangles of bushy black hair and beard his most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"Aw, it's little Harry." _James _reached over and ruffled his son's already messy hair. Harry waved his hand off.

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"**

"**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it me. I've got him, sir."**

"It's mine!" Sirius got up and started dancing around the room saying, "I've got a flying motorbike" until Remus put a silencing charm on him and pushed him down.

"**No problems, were there?"**

"**No, sir – house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

Everyone turned to look at Harry. He just shrugged and lifted his fringe, revealing his scar.

"**Is that where-?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

"**Yes, said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well – give him here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with."**

"He has a scar that's a map of the London Underground?" said James. "Whoa." He shook his head. "Weird."

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.**

"**Could I – could I say goodbye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid.**

**He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"Hagrid sure got attached to you quickly, eh?" Ron pointed out.

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall. "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it – Lily an' James dead – an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles –"**

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. "I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

Sirius started waving his hands around. "What?" asked Remus. "Oh, alright then." He sighed and said the counter curse. "I wanted to say, why did I let Hagrid take Harry? I mean, I probably _am _his godfather and I wouldn't want Harry to stay with the Dursleys. I understand that Dumbledore probably has a good reason – and you said he did too – but I don't think I would have let Hagrid take you."

"There's a reason I had to stay with them. I'm sure it will come up later, but I don't know why you didn't object. Oh, wait I think I do know. But keep reading." Harry waved his hand.

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

"**Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, **

"Aww," all the girls cooed.

**not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs Dursley's scream as she opened the door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and poked by his cousin Dudley ... He couldn't know that at his very moment , people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!"**

"Who wants to read the next chapter?" Rose asked.

"I will," said Hermione, taking the book from Rose's hands.

**The Vanishing Glass**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I'll try and post sooner next time! I'm hoping to post a chapter a week on Wednesday and if not, maybe every two weeks. But I'm really going to try. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or read this story. It means a lot to me.  
**

**Until next time,  
**

**HugoWeasleyASPScorpRose  
**


End file.
